The present disclosure relates generally to memory management of applications and, more particularly, to multi-queue device assignment to application groups. Multiple applications may, for example, run concurrently and separate from other applications, on one or more computer systems. Running multiple applications may be achieved by running a supervisor above the hardware and below the applications. A supervisor may control the physical layer and provide interfaces between the underlying hardware and the applications. Processor designation may be implemented by the supervisor scheduling time slots on one or more physical processors for an application, rather than the application actually having a dedicated physical processor.